School Rumble 3rd Semester!
by Yakumo-chan
Summary: The dizzy romantic comedy, School Rumble, continues with this fanfiction! Find out how everyone ends up happy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction so please bare with me and give me constructive criticism, comments, etc.

Chapter 1

Tenma Tsukamoto jumped in glee while telling her sister, "My class is going to England!"

Yakumo simply smiled, "Good for you, Nee-san."

"Mm-m! Karasuma-kun and I are going to eat fish and chips together and roast beef and apple pie and we're going to have afternoon tea and share one of those cute frilly umbrellas under the rain..."

Tenma starts daydreaming of her and Karasuma sharing an umbrella. Karasuma's sparkling image of himself says, "Tsukamoto, I never noticed it before but now being so close to you..."

"Ka-Karasuma-kun?"

"I think I've been in love with you for a long time now. " He finishes and leans in for a kiss.

Yakumo quickly pushes her sister's puckered lips away from her, "Nee-san? Nee-san!"

"Huh?"

Yakumo sweat drops, _I__s she aware of anything_? She smiles, "Are you going to confess your love to Karasuma there?"

Suddenly determined, "Yes! I am going to make sure he knows how much I love him and even if he doesn't love me back I'll always regret it, if I don't do this!" I've already planned out everything! We'll go to the fanciest restaurant in London and then when during the sunset we'll be touring a castle and we'll look out and-

"Nee-san, you're going to be late for school!"

"Oh no! I can't be late!" She rushes out the door and then rushes back, grabs her bento and runs out.

Yakumo sighed. _I hope things turn out well for her_. She walks out the door and locks it after leaving a fish in her cat, Iori's bowl.

...

The school bell rings.

Yakumo takes her seat. _Wow, it's already third semester. I can't believe it, time has gone by so quickly. Soon enough Nee-san is going to be applying to colleges. I hope she'll be able to get into the one she wants to._

"Okay, class, we have a new student this semester! She just moved here from America so everyone be nice to her. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to the class," he said to the shy girl in the corner of the room.

"G-good morning, everyone. My name is Aria Letulle," she spoke in fluent Japanese. _I feel so embarrassed! Everyone is staring at me! What are they thinking, I wonder._ _Wow, she's so beautiful_, a boy in the far right corner thought. Another guy thought, _She's as beautiful as Yakumo_! One of the girls thought, _What a cute voice_! Another girl, _What silky hair_! One girl in the back, _What a nice body, I'm so envious_. A cute girl with brown eyes and with her blonde hair in a braid-bun thought, _Someone like me, I'm sure we'll be wonderful friends_. A very pretty girl with magenta eyes, long eyelashes, and short blue hair thought, _I wonder... why I can't read her heart_. Aria gasped and jumped back a few feet hitting her head on the chalkboard and falling down. She rubbed her head, ow! But, did she just hear what she thought she heard?

She saw a hand in front of her and realized what she had just done. She took the hand and helped herself up. The teacher asked, "Are you okay?"_ I feel bad but she was incredibly cute when she just fell like that, _the teacher thought. Aria sighed, took his hand, and got up.

"I'm fine, I've just always been a bit light headed, every since I was a child." _It was true, kind of. The real mystery was, was there really someone else in this place that could read people's hearts_?

...

Yakumo examined Aria Letulle who had been seated right next to her. She had golden brown eyes and dark blonde long, wavy hair. She truly was very beautiful. She got an unusual, but pleasant vibe coming from her so she decided that she might like her.

"Hello, your name is Aria, right? And you're from America?" Aria looked over and nodded. "Well that's cool because I'm from England! Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah!" Sarah held out her hand and Aria shook it.

"Hi, you already know who I am."

"But anyway, what's your story on coming here?"

"Oh, umm..." Aria blushed.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me right now, but maybe we can get together sometime. Oh and also, this is my best friend, Yakumo Tsukamoto," she pulled over Yakumo, "we should all hang out sometime!"

_That was her, the girl who could read hearts, someone... like me._


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked chapter 1! I know it's not too exciting yet but I'm not really used to this sort of thing...

Chapter 2

"Attention all students, the headmaster of the school has decided that one more class can go with the the second year students to England. There will be a competition to decide which class goes. Only first year students can compete because the third year students are going to France this year. The competition will consist of several kinds of different tasks, so that every student can show their capability. There are athletic, artistic, and intelligence tests for this event. The event will take place in seven days so everyone, prepare!"

"Oo! Yay! Maybe Yakumo's class will be able to come to England with us! Wouldn't that be great, guys?" Tenma asked her group of girl friends.

Mikoto, her large chested and spunky friend grinned, "Yeah totally, Hanai would love it, and he wouldn't bother us."

Akira, her quiet, mysterious, handsome, and smart friend nodded, "I would like to enjoy some English tea with her and Sarah."

Eri, her rich and sometimes snobby friend shrugged, "I guess."

Tenma smiled, oblivious to her annoyed tone turned to Harima, her guy friend who writes comics though his delinquent appearance, "And you would love it too, wouldn't you, Harima, because you'd be staying the whole time with your loved one in England!"

_Oh, Tenma, if only you knew my feelings for you. You'd know that regardless if Imotosan was coming or not I'd be with my loved one_. Harima grinned. _But I'll tell you soon, how much I adore you, every time I see you my heart skips a beat, seeing you smile and laugh is the greatest gift in the world. Wait, this is my chance! He cleared his throat "I'd be with my loved one anyway, whether or not Imotosan was there_." _Yes! He finally said it! Finally Tenma-chan would be able to understand his feelings._

He looked her way and sweat dropped. She had turned away and was completely oblivious to what he just said. He face palmed. Tenma-chan turned around and gazed at someone. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. _Damn you, Karasuma! You have the love of a wonderful, cute girl and you don't even realize it_. He tightened his fists and slammed it on the desk making cracks in it. _Damn it_!

Everyone looked at him. Tenma-chan asked him, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just this stupid fly."

The class sweat dropped.

...

"So how about you join the tea ceremony club?" Sarah-chan asked. She looked at Yakumo. "You'd like to have her here too, right?"

"Of course, we'd be honored to have you," Yakumo responded.

"O-oh, well I do like tea a whole lot, but, are you sure I could join?"

"We'll just have to ask the director and the teacher in charge," Yakumo responded.

"So does this mean you'll join!"

"Yes, if I'm allowed," Aria responded.

"I'm sure you will be but, anyway, do you want to go and have some cakes with us after school?"

"Are you sure you want me with you?" Aria was taken aback.

"Of course!"

"Yes, if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to!" she smiled.

The three girls walked away talking about their favorite desserts.

...

"This is so great, Yakumo! You're going to England with us!" Tenma gushed.

"W-we haven't even had the competition yet, Nee-san" Yakumo stammered.

"Yeah, but you're the best at everything! You'll beat those loser's butts!" she punches the air excitedly.

Yakumo blushed. She patted her back, "Don't worry Yakumo, you'll be able to spend precious time with your dear Harima-kun!"

"I already told you, it's not like that. In fact, I think-"

"Now, now don't be silly! I know exactly what's going on, don't you try to trick me!" she leaned closer, shaking her finger. "I totally respect Harima and your relationship! So it's okay, Oniisan will support you the whole way!" She gives her younger sister a thumbs up and a giant smile.

...

"Okay everyone, the competition is soon! We have to make sure we win this trip to England! I, as representative of class 1-D must train everyone hard so that we will win because losing not only means losing an amazing trip but it means losing our respect!" The class cheers in agreement. "So to see what students are best at which events we will test everyone's skills in each area! Since everyone has to participate, we will see which category you're best at and choose who participates in which events, based on that! So let's work hard everyone!" The class whoops and cheers. "Today we will test who has the the best athletic abilities with a race!"

The class heads down to the track field. The boys run and Noboru Itami who is in the track club came in first with the best score. Then the girls run and Yakumo and Aria have a dead tie, the time beat even Noboru Itami's. After they crossed the finish line they turned to each other and smiled.

All of a sudden thoughts flooded their minds: _Oh my God they're amazing_! _Wow beautiful, and athletic, too_. _Why couldn't they have slowed down a bit so that I could at least look a bit better_? _Cool_! _Graceful_! _Perfect_! They both blushed in unison and went to sit down next to Sarah.

"You guys are so cool! And you aren't even sweating!"

"Well... everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, so we're nothing special!" Aria insisted.

Yakumo looked at her. _I still can't read her heart. I wonder what she's really thinking_. Aria looked back at her and gave her a smile. _So she still couldn't read my heart, huh. Well it'll probably be soon, and then she'll find out that I read hearts no matter if they like me, or not_. She took her long hair out of her ponytail.

"That was really good guys," Noboru walked up to them.

"Oh, thank you. You were very good as well," Aria bowed to him. _Hmm, they're really cute, but maybe I should try with the American first because she's new and might be a bit clueless_.

"So, Aria, was it?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the track team." _She'll say yes because she probably thinks I'm really cool and everything, that's right I can see right through you_.

"Sorry, but I'm already in the tea ceremony club," she apologized and turned away from him.

_Huh? But I never get rejected, what does she think she's doing_? He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "But, it would give you great college credits!"

She murmured, "Please don't touch me."

He scuffed,_ Like that was going to happen, she may be fast but that doesn't mean she's stronger than me, I've taken years of karate, I can do anything I please to this stupid, defenseless little girl_, he leaned in and whispered, "Come on, Aria-chan!"

_Huh, why am I seeing the sky? Oof! What the, since when did I fall_? Aria loomed over him, "Don't address me like I like you in any way. You've taken years of karate? Too bad, I guess you can't even beat a stupid, defenseless little girl." She walked away from him and started talking to her friends normally. _What? How did she know exactly what I thought?_

...

"Today we test your artistic skills!"

Everyone drew a portrait of themselves, cooked a meal, sang a song, and acted a skit. In each event, Yakumo and Aria scored the highest.

...

"Today we test your intelligence!"

Everyone took a quiz on math, English, grammar, Japanese history, etc. and on each test, Yakumo and Aria scored the highest.

...

"Today we put up the list of people who will be participating in which events!"

Yakumo and Aria sweat dropped. Their names were in every category. "Um, Mr. Class representative, there must be a mistake, our names are in every category," Yakumo said.

"No mistake! You were the best at every event, you are very valuable members of our class!"

"O-okay," Aria sighed.

"Yay! I'm in the art category!" Sarah exclaimed. "I really wanted to do art because that's my favorite!"

"Good for you, Sarah-chan," Yakumo smiled.

"Yep!" Sarah sang. The three of them softly giggled.

...

"So, Yakumo, I heard that there's a new girl in your class from America. What's she like?" Tenma questioned.

"She's very nice, I'm good friends with her, actually," Yakumo smiled at the thought of Aria-chan.

"Oh! She is, is she? I, also, heard that she joined the tea ceremony club with you and Sarah!"

"Yes, that's true."

"Then it's decided!"

"Huh?"

"You three are going to have a sleepover here!"

"Nee-san?"

"Come on, it'll be fun, plus you never invite people over!"

"O-okay..."

"Oh, and by the way, which category are you participating in for the competition?"

"Oh, um, all three of them..."

"Wow! Well I'll be rooting for you the whole way!"

"Okay, thanks Nee-san!"

"No trouble, no trouble." She patted her shoulder and walked away for some reason taking the disguise of an old man.

"Um..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Today is the day of the competition, Yakumo! Are you ready for it?" Tenma exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Did you pack your lunch full of proteins and vitamins?"

"Yes, Nee-san!"

"Are you prepared for battle?"

"Yes, Nee-san!"

"Good, now let's get going to your battle to victory!" She charges out, holding her hand up as if she was holding a sword, charging into battle.

"Wait, Nee-san, you forgot to put on your uniform!" She runs back in changes and charges out the exact same way.

"Onwards to victory!" she exclaimed.

"Don't run, you might trip!" she chases after her older sister.

...

"Today is the competition to decide which class is going to England!"

"First off, is the boys and girls 100 meter dash!" 1-D wins!

"Next is the 400 meter dash!" 1-D wins!

"Last, for the athletic section, is the relay race where the are 4 participants for each team, two boys and two girls."  
Aria, Yakumo, Noboru, and the class representative all enter. The class representative, Usui Sakaki, is first, Yakumo is second, Noboru is third, and Aria is fourth. The were placed at random and picked their number from a hat. They shoot the gun and Usui dashes off with a tiny lead and gives it to Yakumo, she gains an even bigger lead, handing it to Noboru who gains a slightly bigger lead but right before he hands it off to Aria, stops and lets the other runners pass by before handing it to Aria, as he handed it to her he whispered, "That's for embarrassing me."

Aria got mad and started running at full speed, she quickly closed the gap between her and the slowest runner and then the next, the next, and then finally, the last! She could still win thi-

And she was falling. She saw her opponent's foot quickly sneak back to their own track. She was going to hit the ground straight on her head so she quickly sprung her hands out in front of her and to her surprise when she landed on her hands her feet went straight up into the air and right back down on the ground from all the momentum of her running. She quickly started running again and actually managed to come in first, though her left wrist hurt a lot, luckily she drew and wrote with her right hand.

The artistic competitions began. They blew by the drawing, singing, and acting, 1-D winning everything even though Yakumo and Aria didn't even participate in everything. Then, came the cooking, which Aria and Yakumo did participate in. They were given ingredients to make tuna curry. The taste tester was Karasuma.

Yakumo gave her curry to Karasuma. He tasted it, with a completely straight face he said: 9.95.

Aria gave her curry to Karasuma. He tasted it, with a completely straight face he said: 9.93. Aria shrugged, she knew it wouldn't be amazing because she had to use her left hand.

Sarah gave her curry to Karasuma. He tasted it and with a tiny smile said: 10.5.

"Huh?" everyone said in unison.

Sarah stammered, "Uh... why?"

Karasuma looked at her, "You put the feelings you feel for your loved one in this curry, didn't you."

Sarah blushed and looked down.

Karasuma stood up, patted her head and left while saying, "Good job. I liked the curry, thank you for inviting me here."

"1-D wins all of the artistic events, too! How can the other classes catch up to 1-D's current leading position?" Sasakura-sensei, the art teacher who was MCing the artistic part of the competition.

The intelligence part of the competition arrives and Aria and Yakumo think since there are lots of smart people in the class that they'll win anyway, whether or not they participate.

Yakumo goes to sit down next to her sister.

"Great job Yakumo! I'm so glad I've trained you so well!" Tenma admired.

"Thank you, Nee-san."

"So did you ask your friends about the sleepover tonight?" Tenma queried.

"Um, yes I did, and they agreed."

"Yay! You guys don't mind if I hang around a bit, do you?"

"I guess not..."

"Of course not!"

Yakumo and Tenma looked up, surprised.

"You're the new American girl!" Tenma exclaimed.

"You're Yakumo-chan's 'Nee-san'!" Aria smiled.

"Indeed, I am!" Tenma said, proudly.

Aria bowed and then held out her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Senpai, I'm Aria Letulle."

"So, you moved to America?" Tenma took out and investigator's hat and eyeglass.

Aria nodded.

"You're not just part of an exchange group?"

Aria shook her head.

"Who do you live with?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Nee-san?"

"Wait I must here her story before we I let her into the warmth and care of our household!" she explained ecstatically.

"No one, I live alone."

"Huh?"

"Aria-chan?" Yakumo's eyebrows furrowed.

"1-D wins all of the intelligence categories, too!" The MC for the intelligence category exclaimed. "Class 1-D wins the competition and the trip to England, joining all the second year students!"

"Yahoo!" Hanai punches the air and starts running up to Yakumo. "Isn't this great, Yakumo-kun! We all get to go to England together!"

_Huh, I'm picking up very strong emotions from him, towards Yakumo-chan. And Yakumo-chan, is... frightened_? "Are you okay, Yakumo-chan? You seem a bit... scared," I ask.

"Oh, who's your friend? You're as pretty as Yakumo-kun! And yet you're different... You're the goddess of fall, you're warm golden, chocolate brown eyes that are secretive but welcoming, along with your long glistening hair that is of an angel, soft, slightly tan skin!" Hanai created a sparkling image of Aria.

"Um..." _What a weird guy, he changes in a snap, like a rubber band_...

"But then, Yakumo-kun here, is the goddess of spring! A true Japanese beauty, with shielded, yet mysterious magenta eyes, her short beautiful, fairy-like, deep blue hair, her silky, ivory skin!" Hanai then created a sparkling image of Yakumo.

_Yakumo is feeling really overwhelmed... Hmm how could I make him leave. Right, I heard he was class representative_, "Hey look over there, that guy is taking indecent pictures!"

"How dare they let scum into this supposedly sanitary learning building?" Hanai shouted, suddenly determined. "I will not let these animals take advantage of Yakumo's beauty like that!"

Yakumo sighed, "Thanks a lot, Aria-chan."

"No problem, no problem, but I've got to go now, I'll see you at your place, later tonight!" And she dashed out.

Yakumo stared after her.

"So that was her, huh?" Tenma startled her sister.

"Yeah."

"What do you think of her?"

"Um... I'm not sure yet..."

"It's too bad we couldn't hear her story, but we'll definitely squeal it out of her tonight!"

"Nee-san, maybe we should respect her privacy... and when she's ready to tell us, she'll do so."

"Hmm... I guess you're right."

_But I do wonder what she doesn't want to tell us. Also, it's obvious that she doesn't let people in, or trust them easily, even if she acts like it, because I still can't read her heart, even after being friends for maybe 3 weeks, I can't pick up anything from her at all_.

...

"I'm home, Yakumo!" Tenma yells.

"Welcome back, Nee-san, and thank you for doing the shopping," Yakumo smiles.

"Mm-mm!" she takes the grocery bags and puts them on the table.

"Um, what's that?" she stared pointedly at the white box.

"It's not only a sleepover, it's a celebration now, too!" Tenma opens the box to reveal a delicious looking cake that says "England!" on it. "So we have to have a cake!"

"Nee-san, you didn't-" she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Yay they're here!" Tenma ran to the door and opened it, revealing Aria and Sarah equipped with duffle bags. _Ooo! I'm so happy that Yakumo's friend's are here_! Heehee Yakumo's sister seems really nice... I wonder what Sarah's thinking right now... _I'm kind of nervous coming here and being in a Japanese household, but even so, this is going to be so much fun! I'm so glad that Aria-chan became friends with us!_

_Hmph, they're so nice_... "Woo! Let's celebrate for England!"

They all cheered on varying levels of loudness.


End file.
